Love and War: Chapter 1
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Ren Jinguji has asked his boyfriend Masato Hijirikawa on a date and it ends up getting canceled because of a friend in need...but when they have a little fun will they be the ones who need help?
1. Chapter 1

Ren-chan: Ok so this is my first story and it is about Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa who are both characters from the hit anime series Uta No Prince-sama. I do not own the characters and they rightfully belong to theit creator. Hope I you enjoy the first chapter!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!XD

Love and War: Chapter 1

"Hey, Hijirikawa. What do you wanna do on our date?" Ren Jinguji, 18, student at Saotome Academy. It's my last class of the day and I had asked my boyfriend, Masato Hijirikawa, if he'd go out with me on a date.

"I don't mind what we do. We can go to a movie, or go on a walk, or have dinner..." he always has the best ideas. Why would he ever go out with an idiot like me? Maybe it's because of my hair? He did say that he always had loved how long and silky it was.

"Well, whatever you wanna do I'm up for it." After class we both went to our dorm room to get ready for our night out, until Ittoki had came running through the door. He was huffing as if he'd ran around the whole school. Twice.

"What do you need Otoya?" Masato walked up to him and started to pat his back since he had started to cough. He must have asthma or somethin? "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I...I-I.." He started to cry and dropped to his knees."I-I don't know w-what to d-do anym-more!" He said in between sobs.

"Tell us what happened Otoya..." Man I love Masa-yan! In a situation like this I wouldn't know what to say.

"I-I..was w-walking...and T-Tokiya had c-came..up t-to me a-and... slapped m-me across...t-the f-face and...b-broke up w-with me!" He couldn't talk, all the feelings had just poured out right there and then. I felt so bad for him that I started to cry. I'm a real punk when it comes to people crying. Especially people I care dearly for.

"Hey, Jinguji. Go get some tissues would you." I didn't even realize I was crying until Masato got my attention. Damn I hope he hadn't seen me. He's seen me cry before. I had talked about my Mom's death and I broke down. But I don't like to be seen crying in front of people cause I try to stay strong for them.

I'd gotten back with the tissues when Masato said "thank you" and went back to comforting Ittoki-kun.

As Ittoki was being takin care of, I was thinking of ways on how to kick Tokiya's ass. A guy like Otoya shouldn't have to go through that kind of stuff. He's to cheerful and sensitive.

"Stay here, ill be right back..." I was so angry that I accidentally slammed the door on my way out. I went to Ittoki's dorm that he shared with Tokiya.

When I walked in, Mr Jackass was sittin on his bed working on homework. He gave a surprised look when I first walked in and calmed down when he realized it was me.

"What do u want Jinguji? I'm trying to do my homework..." I walked up to him with rage written all over my face and before he even knew what was happening, I'd grabbed his shirt and pulled him to stand up. I punched him hard in the face making him gasp in shock.

"YOU JACKASS! SON OF A BITCH!" I was so mad and upset. I was so drunk with rage that I hadn't even noticed the other 7 people who'd gathered around in the room looking frantic.

"Jinguji! Stop!" Masato had ran behind me and was now trying to pull me away from the bastard who was about to kick me back, but was blocked by Camus stepping in front of him and grabbing his leg before it collided with my face.

"Ren-chan! Please don't fight!" Natsuki had jumped in along with Cecil. It had takin the three of them to try and hold me back.

The people trying to hold me back were struggling as I was trying to loosen their grip. I was to strong and ended up punching Tokiya as hard as I could in the face again.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD ANYONE BE THAT HARSH!?" I dropped to the floor and started to cry as if I'd lost my mom all over again. Masato had came and sat down by me and gave me a hug.

"Please don't cry..." His voice was so soft that I could barely hear it. I sat there for a moment trying to get my barings but it just kept coming out. I stood up and walked out of the room along with Masato who helped me.

Ittoki had walked up to Tokiya but changed direction once the bastard had noticed him approaching. He went to his side of the room and retrieved a few things: his toothbrush, some clothes, his guitar, and his song writing book. We all left a depressed Tokiya sitting alone in his room.

Me and Masato went back to our dorm and Ittoki stayed in Syo and Natsuki's room.

I sat on my bed with tears still in my eyes. I hadn't really cried like that before. Ever since I talked with Masato about my mom. I felt Masato sit next to me. It was silent for a little while.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, "I hope your not turning into a cry baby, that's the second time you've cried today..." I looked up at him with a sad expression.

"Seeing Ittoki like that...it just isn't right..." I almost started to cry again when I thought about how I felt when my mom died. I looked exactly like Ittoki when he was upset. I don't want anybody to feel like how I felt.

"You ok?" Masato asked, "you haven't been acting like yourself the past few days..."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" I said smiling. He still looked worried and then he said...

"Please...don't act like your alone...you have me and everyone else..." He started to cry. I almost freaked out! I'd never seen Masato cry before and I didn't know what to do. Instead I just hugged him.

"Don't cry...I don't like it when other people cry..." I wiped away his tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks...Ren.." My jaw dropped. Did he just call me by my first name? I was so shocked that I fell off the bed.

"Jinguji are you ok?" What a pain.(-_-#)

"Wait didn't you just call me by my first name?!" I asked.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"It's just that...you've never called me by my first name..." He got off the bed and sat down next to me on the floor. He leaned over and gave me a little peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Do you like it when I call you by your first name..Ren?" He asked. I hesitated at first. I always thought that it was pretty sexy when he said my name. I never really considered the benefits. So I just said...

"I love it when you call me by my first name...especially when you roll the 'r' with your tongue...it sounds really sexy..." He blushed all the way up to his ears and I gave a little giggle.

"Don't be so shy about it...most people can't roll their r's!" I leaned down and rested on his shoulder and asked, "can you say my name again?"

"Ren..." Damn so sexy! Is he trying to seduce me!?

I lifted my head and looked into those dark blue gauntlet eyes of his and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Masato? Why do you go out with me?" He looked confused when I asked him. He thought for a moment as he tortured me while I waited for his answer.

"Ren Jinguji, you are the most perverted, stuck up, flirtatious bastard I've ever met..." Gee that's so helpful.(-_-)

"But that's what also attracts me to you..." He said gently, "your kind and caring and you see the best in others...you believe in yourself and everyone else, and you never give up..." He's such a poet.(/X'D)

"But most of all the reason for me falling for you...is that you never gave up on me.." I stared at him shocked of what he just said. He blushed a little and just hugged me.

I hugged him back and held him tightly and kissed him.

He kissed me back and rested his head on my shoulder. I will never be able to get enough of this guy. He's smart, and lovable at times and cares about everyone. He's the perfect person for me.

"You've really changed my life, Hijirikawa..." I whispered, " thank you..."

"Masato..."

"What?" I said confused.

"It's Masato, not Hijirikawa..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me once again. I could tell he was blushing. I lifted his chin and gave him a kiss.

It quickly became heated as he pushed his body closer to mine and nipped on my lower lip.

I licked his lips to ask him for entrance which he gladly obliged. I sucked on his tongue and he gave a little moan.

"R-Ren...mmm.." He gasped when we finally broke apart. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek.

"I...l-love you Masato..." I said, "damn I love you so much!" He started to cry again but this time with joy.

"Thank you Ren...I love you to.." I kissed him again while smiling and hugged him even tighter. I rubbed against his nipples while is shirt was still on and kissed him again.

"Aah...Ren...why d-don't we...go on the bed?" I happily broke the kiss and stood up bringing Masato with me. He was a little bit shocked to be lifted off the ground so suddenly but he never took his eyes away from mine. Instead he planted kisses all over my face and neck making me moan.

I gently placed him on the bed and hovered over him. I kissed him again and nibbled on his lip. He moaned when I broke the kiss and I went to prepping soft kisses on his neck.

"Ren..aah!" I started to rub at his erection and playing with his nipples. I sat up a little and started to undo his pants.

"Aah..Ren..don't stop!"

"Like I'd stop now.." I shivered a little when Masato started to undo my own jeans. He took out my erection and started to rub the slit a little making me moan.

"Aah! Masato!" He took my cock into his mouth and started to suck lightly. Geez i wonder? Why is he so much better at this than me?

"Aahh! Masaah! Oh God!" I couldn't stop moaning. It felt so good when he deep throated me. Which I still don't understand how he can even do that. He took my cock out of his mouth making me whimper in disappointment. He smirked.

"You sure are demanding..." He said before licking his lips and taking my cock back into his mouth.

And just to clear things up but yes I do admit it that I like to be on bottom sometimes. The first time we did it, I was on top. Same with the second and third. The fourth time was when I was on bottom and I was super horny that I didn't care what went up my ass.

"Aahh! Masa? Do you...wanna..aah..be on top?" As if on cue, he turned me over so that I was

laying on my back. Sheesh, excited much?

"I'll take that as a yes?" He smiled greedily and went back to sucking my cock. "Aah! Oh! Masaaahh!"

I tensed as I came into his mouth and got it all over his face and my stomach. I was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot.

"Don't tell me your done already?" He said.

"As if..." I huffed. I sat up and took my shirt and jeans off. I threw then on the floor and layed on the bed again. In an instant I felt my hands tied up over my head.

"Hey untie me!"

"No. you tie me up sometimes so it's only fair." I gave a low grunt. Then I felt something warm press against my entrance. I almost screamed when he pushed one finger in.

"Damnit.." I whimpered and started to cry because of the pain.

"Sorry I just wanted to see what your face looked like," he wiped away my tears, "where's the lube?"

I nodded toward the nightstand next to my bed. He opened the drawer and uncapped the bottle, putting some on his fingers. He then put his hand over my mouth and once again pushed a finger inside.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" It'd been a while since the last time I was on bottom so I was really tight. I screamed but Masato's hand muffled my voice.

"I'm sorry. Your just really tight, " he looked at me sadly, not liking the face I made, "don't worry I'll loosen you up. Just have to find that one spot..."

He put in another finger and again I let out muffled cries of pain.

"Mmm! Mmm!" He curled his fingers back and finally found the one place that would make me cum as many times as my body would allow it. I arched my back as I felt pure pleasure course through my body. Masato smiled and kept thrusting in and out, faster and faster. He removed his hand from my mouth as he kept pushing and thrusting harder.

"Aaahh! Aaahhh! Masato! Aaahh!" I screamed out in pleasure. He made a few more trust before pulling his fingers out.

"Ren, are you ready for me?" I nodded weakly and spread my legs wider so he could fit. He took his cock and pressed it against my entrance.

"Ah..Masa..I..l-love you..so much..." I tried to talk without stuttering. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you to, Ren..." He then pushed inside me and I winced a little. He kept pushing until he was completely enveloped.

"Are you ready?" (XD)

"God yes! Move!" He pushed and started to thrust in and out. Faster everytime. He grinded against me trying to look for my prostate once again. When he found it I moaned as loud as I could.

"Aahh! Masahh! Faster! Harder!" He thrusted as fast as he could and just as hard. I could feel his cock getting bigger inside me by every moan I made.

"Mmm...ah..Ren..your so...tight..feels amazing." I tightened my lower muscles a little. He moaned and started to thrust even harder. He made sure to hit my prostate everytime.

"Aah! Masa! I love you!" He looked at me smiling and thrusted faster.

"I love..you too..Ren..aahh! I'm coming!" He came inside me.

"Aahh! Masato! I-I'm coming!" After a few more thrust I shivered and came in between his chest and my stomach.

"Huff...huff...huff..." I was breathing really heavily and I couldn't stop myself. I felt blood running down my legs, but I didn't really care at the moment. I looked up at Masato and he smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

I tried to sit up but I felt this heavy weight on my chest. I started to feel dizzy and I was shaking. Masato looked at me a little concerned.

He placed his hands on my face and I could tell that he was afraid. He got off the bed and went to the little bathroom that was in every dorm room. I didn't know what he was doing but I could tell that he was worried about me.

He poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Ren? Hey can you understand what I'm saying?" but I couldn't hear him. He looked at me then went back to focussing on what he was doing. He came back with a few blankets, a bucket of water with a damp towel in it, and a bottle of water.

Right when he was about to hand it to me, I started having a cough attack...and i was spitting up blood. Masato freaked as he saw blood dripping from my mouth. He sat on the bed next to me and wrapped me up in a blanket, and held me in his arms as he wiped the blood away. He whispered something, but I couldn't hear. Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ren: Wait...I died?! D'X\

Ren-chan: No you idiot...just read the rest of the story and find out...-_-

Ren: Hmph...well sorry..anyway hope you all enjoyed this little story of my life and don't forget to review Or else Ren-chan will get mad...;)

Ren-chan: Excuse me!

Ren: Bye bye for now!:)


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2! Sorry it's a little short...I've already started with chapter 3. I don't really know where I'm bringing this story but I hope you all like it!

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Love and War: Chapter 2

"Jinguji!"

'Masato? Is that you?'

"Jinguji!"

'Stop yelling I can hear you...'

"Ren!"

Was I dreaming? I didn't know where I was. Last I remember was that I was with Masato in our dorm room.

"Ren Jinguji! Can you hear me? My name is Joshua Yamada! Your going to be alright! We're on our way to the hospital now!" Hospital? Why were we going to the hospital?

I was able to open my eyes a little and found that the room I was in was all white. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in a room but in a car. An ambulance to exact. Why was I in an ambulance? And why were we going to the hospital?

"Ren!"

I looked to my left to see Masato sitting next to me, holding my hand. He was crying and was looking at the ground.

"Masa..." I whispered. But I don't think he heard me. He held my hand tighter and cried even more. I tried to move my other arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Masa..where..." It was hard to speak and I felt that something was attached to my face. An air mask? I looked around again and saw a middle-aged man sitting on the opposite side of me. He looked concerned about something. He looked at me.

"Ren Jinguji! Hey stay with me we're almost there!" He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little. The ride was a little bumpy and I was numb all over my body.

I believe I fell asleep again cause I don't remember the rest of the ride. The next time I woke up it felt like I was floating on air. We must have been outside to. I could feel the cold air brushing against my face and my hair blowing in the wind. I believe it was night time as well. It was pretty dark and I couldn't feel the heat of the sun.

(it's summer time during this story but where they live its cold at night and hot during the day)

I heard someone crying in the background as I was brought into some kind of building. Which I believe was the hospital. I heard a door being opened and people yelling all over the place.

'I wish they'd just shut up so I could rest...'

The last thing I heard before I blacked out again was someone yelling out...

"Ren please don't die!"

Masato Pov:

I was a complete mess.

"Jinguji! Jinguji!" I never thought I'd be in an ambulance right now rushing to the hospital. Praying that my boyfriend would be ok.

"Ren!" I was crying and holding Ren's hand.

"Ren!"

I looked down not wanting to see him if ever his heartbeat on the scanner went blank. I cried even more when I thought about it.

(Flashback:)

Ren went limp in my arms and he didn't move. I freaked out when I first saw the blood dripping from his lips and wiped it away. I immediately called 911 and waited for the ambulance. I stayed on the phone with the operator the whole time.

When the ambulance (finally!) arrived they loaded Ren in and said that I could ride with them.

I had been crying the whole time, not knowing what was wrong. I wanted to know what was wrong with him. But most of all I wanted him to be ok.

(End of flashback!)

When we arrived at the hospital (geez why does it always take so long for an ambulance to get to somewhere?!) they pushed the stretcher, with Ren laying on it, into the ER and had kept me from following. I cried out to Ren before he escaped my sight...

"Ren please don't die!"

It had been an hour until Nanami and everyone else had arrived at the hospital. They all looked at me, concerned. Why wouldn't they be. I probably looked like a mess. My eyes were all red and puffy and I was so tired that I felt like I would collapse of exhaustion any second now.

"Masa? Is Ren-chan all right?" Natsuki asked. I shook my head not really knowing the answer.

"They h-haven't said a-anything about his condition yet..." I tried not to stutter, it'd only make them worry more.

"Masa? Are you all right?" Cecil asked and sat down next to me. I sat there not knowing what to say.

"I...I'm so scared.." I felt tears pricking at my eyes again. I didn't realize that Cecil had given me a hug until I started to cried again and he squeezed me tighter.

A few minutes had gone by until I calmed down and had finally gone to sleep. I dreamt about me and Ren sitting in a meadow singing a song.

(Dream:)

'In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up to the clouds that move them in the breeze..'

'And the sky cries white tears of snow, but still the fragile seeds try to grow...'

'Dark winter go away and come spring, my young seeds once again will look up to sing..'

'And I know they will grow strong, stronger than me, and I know the will grow strong enough to breathe...'

We kept singing happily together, until all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck right between us. There was blood every where. I tried to yell out Ren's name but nothing came out.

I closed my eyes afraid of what I'd see next.

(End of dream!)

I opened them again to see everyone looking worried and huddling around me. I was breathing heavily and shaking.

"S-Sorry. It was a b-bad dream.." Natsuki came to sit by me and started to rub my back. Syo had walked away and had came back with a bottle of water from the hospital cafeteria. I took it gladly and layed back down on the couch in the waiting room.

I heaved a shaky sigh.

"Masato are you gonna be all right?" Syo asked.

"I j-just need s-some rest is all." I lied. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to be with Ren and make sure he was ok.

A couple of hours had passed until the doctor had came into the waiting room calling out Ren's name.

"Ren Jinguji!" I stood up immediately along with everyone else and had walked up to the doctor. I looked at him as he frowned.

"Doctor?"

He looked at me and everybody else. He looked at his clip board as he talked.

"Hi I'm Mr. Mitsaiya and I'm Mr. Jinguji's doctor."

"H-how is he?" He looked at me again.

"He has Thrombocytopenia..." We looked at him confused.

"Or commonly known as having thin blood and bones.."

"It's mostly caused by not having enough platelets which are made of bone marrow..." We kept looking at I'm as if he were crazy. The doctor sighed.

"It means that he could have leukimia..."

"Cancer!?" I screamed in fear. I almost fainted. He looked at me and said quickly...

"We're not positive, but it could be a possibility." We all sighed. I almost fell to my knees. I wanted to cry again and tear my self apart.

"Now which one of you is Masato Hijirikawa?" He asked. I stepped forward.

"Hi Mr. Hijirikawa I'll have to ask you a few questions. So if you could follow me please."

He started to walk away and I followed. He went into a room and sat down at a table.

"Please take a seat."

I sat down at the other end of the table. He took out a pen and some paper.

"So how long have you known Mr. Jinguji?" He asked.

"We k-knew each other when we were younger." I replied. He jotted something down on the paper.

"Ok. So how are you related?"

"We're not related at all..we..." He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Your what?" He asked curiously.

"We're...dating.." I blushed a little.

"Oh. I see.." He looked back at his paper and started writing again.

( I'm a skip all the boring questions. Most of them r about medical records and what not. So please continue reading!)

"I think that'll be all for now. Thank you."I nodded as he stood up and smiled as he saw my worried face. "Don't worry I'll do all I can to help him...I promise." I nodded and thanked him.

"Get lots of sleep and you'll be able to see Mr. Jinguji when you wake up..."

"Thank you so much.." I said politely.

"No problem."

He ushered me toward the door. I went back into the waiting room.

Nanami stood up and walked toward me.

"So... What'd he ask you about?"

I went toward her and smiled. Before I could say anything I started to fall backwards. Cecil caught me right when I was about to hit the ground.

"Masato! Hey?!" I looked up hazily and smiled weakly.

"Im fine just tired..." I tried hard not to fall asleep. I wanted to see Ren.

"I want to see Ren.." I said quietly.

"You need rest. You can see him after you've slept.." Natsuki had helped me to the couch. He sat me down and let me rest on his shoulder. I closed my eyes knowing that I'd be able to see the one I loved when I awoke.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ren: That is so sad! Why did you make my Masa cry so much?!DX\

Ren-chan: Hey unless you want me to make him the one in the hospital bed I suggest you be quiet...-_-

Ren: Ok...O_O

Ren-chan: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again sorry that it was really short! Don't forget to review and read the next chapter!XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ren-chan: Hey everybody! Finally finished Chapter 3! Hope you like it!

ENJOY!

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey, Masa. Wake up. We can go see Ren now.." Natsuki said quietly. He shook my shoulder a little and gave me a warm smile.

"Natsuki?" I said while still being half asleep. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital waiting room laying on a couch. Natsuki was sitting next to me and Cecil and Syo were in chairs sitting across from us.

"Wake up sleepy head. We can go see Ren-chan now.." I sat up and smiled. I got up off the couch and headed toward the doors that lead into the ER. Everybody followed behind me. A nurse was waiting for us when the doors opened.

"Hello there. I'm Miss Maaya. I'll be taking you to see Mr Jinguji so follow me." We walked with her until she stopped suddenly.

"And be very quiet. There are some patients who are trying to sleep." She smiled and started walking again. After a while we came to a door with the room number 14 carved on it.

"Now be quiet. He's still sleeping." She opened the door slowly and let us walk in. She closed the door and slowly opened the curtains.

"..."

I didn't know what to think. Seeing Ren laying in a hospital bed with IV's attached to him and a breathing mask covering most of his face. I wanted to cry and hug him.

"Hi Ren.." I almost whimpered when I said it.

"He's very tired. He had to be given a lot of tests.." I walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair that was next to it. I stayed there for a while and took Ren's hand in mine. I layed my head down on the bed. I was still so tired. With everything happening I just couldn't get any sleep unless I was with Ren.

Before i could fall asleep the nurse came up to me and asked...

"Are you related to him in some way?" I looked over at her and smiled gently.

"No... I'm not. He's my boyfriend..." She looked surprised at first but then she smiled at me warmly.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Masato would it?" I looked at her surprised.

"How do you-"

"He was whispering it in his sleep when I walked into his room." She pointed at Ren. I blushed. He's such a pervert. She looked at me again.

"Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

I nodded and layed my head down on the bed. I closed my eyes and dreamt about Ren being ok and running around laughing with me and the others.

Dream:

"Ren? Are you ok now?" Dream Ren looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I'm ok." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Masato..." He said.

"I love you too..so much.." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't ever leave me..." I said as we sang Mirai Chizu together with everyone else.

I wished that my dream would've lasted forever.

Ren Pov:

I woke up feeling like shit. I opened my eyes a little to see that everything was fuzzy. I was in a room that had white walls and a big window.

I looked around some more until something caught my eye. It was blueish and it moved. I moved my hand a little to feel that something was holding it.

I blinked a few times and looked at the moving object again. When I was able to see clearly, I tightened my hand. When I finally found out who it was I smiled.

"Masato..." I said weakly. He moved a little then looked up. He smiled.

"Ren! Thank god!" He got up and hugged me. I held him tightly afraid that when I let go I'd wake up and it would all be a dream.

"I thought..." He started to cry. "I thought you'd never wake up." I looked at him as I started to cry as well.

"I'm not going anywhere..you got that..I will never leave you..." He smiled as I wiped his tears away.

We heard the door open. Natsuki, Syo, Nanami, and Cecil walked in and smiled when they saw us.

"Ren-chan your awake!" Natsuki yelled and ran to me and gave me a hug, being careful not to pull out my IV or knock off the air mask.

"We were all worried about you." Syo walked up and sat at the end of the bed.

"Thank goodness your doing ok." Cecil walked up and stood next to the bed. I smiled at everyone but realized that there was someone missing.

"Where's Ittoki and...Tokiya?" I asked. Everyone looked at me sadly.

"Ittoki's still getting over the break up..." Nanami said. I looked over at the window and sighed. Ittoki is a good guy and I want him to be happy, but that jackass Tokiya deserves to rot in a hole.

A moment later the doctor came in and stood in front of my bed.

"Hello Mr. Jinguji, how are you feeling right now?" He asked as he got his pen ready to jot down what I said on his clipboard.

"I feel a little dizzy and I feel achy all over..." I tried to move my arm to show him but it wouldn't budge, and my body hurt when I moved. "There's nothing else really to say."

"I see...I'll get the nurse to give you some more pain medicine." He finally said as he walked out of the room.

I sat up but winced when I felt the pain in my lower body. It felt like I'd been ripped apart and it hurt.

I sighed and looked around the room and stopped when I met the stare of my worried boyfriend Masato. I smiled weakly and motioned him to come lay on the bed with me.

He hesitated for a moment but reluctantly got up and moved over to the bed and sat down. I maneuvered my hand and entwined it with his.

I saw Nanami smile and walk out of the room as everyone followed her. I turned back to look at Masato who I saw had fallen asleep. I didn't blame him. He must of been so worried about me that it must've been tiring.

I smiled and brushed my hand through his sweaty hair. 'He really needs a shower' I smirked at the thought and fell asleep next to him.

*A few hours later*

Ren Pov:

"Ren?"

"Mmn..." I groaned.

"Ren? Hey wake up..." Masato brushed of my hair out of my face. I smiled as I felt his soft fingers touch my skin.

"What's up?" I asked as he got off the bed. He went over to the little fridge that was in the room and grabbed a bottle of water.

He walked over to my bed and handed it to me.

I tried to open it.

"Um Masa..."

"Yeah?" He sat back on the bed.

"Could you um..open this for me?" I handed him the bottle as he turned the cap and handed it back.

I took a drink and set the bottle on the table next to the bed.

"So...when do I get out of here?" I smirked and rubbed my finger against his cheek.

He thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, but they want to keep you here for at least a few weeks..just to be sure..." I pouted. I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps and now I gotta stay here for a few weeks?

(HAHA! I rhymed!XD)

"Gah! I don't like hospitals..." I frowned and Masato pulled my ear.

"We'll unless you wanna get better I suggest you stay here until the doctor says you can go!" He glared and got up and sat in the chair by the window.

"Oh Masa I'm sorry..." He shifted a little in the chair and kept staring out if the window.

"Masa please? I didn't mean to make you mad." I heard him sniffle and he was shaking.

"Masato? Hey..are you ok?" I wanted to get out of this bed and give him a hug but I couldn't move even an inch.

"Masa can you come here?" He didn't move.

"Masato I can't help or see what's wrong if you don't come here." He shifted again and i could here quiet sobbing. no doubt that he was crying.

"Masa...either you come here so I can hug you or I try and get up to hug you and end up hurting my self..." He hesitated and I guess he was thinking it over.

Just then, I tried to get over to the side of the bed and let me tell you it hurt...O_O

I screamed at the top of my lungs. It startled Masato so much that he almost fell out of the chair.

My stomach felt like I'd eatin nails and my back was even worse. My ass was the worst of all probably. I couldn't even feel it really like it was numb, but I could still feel it enough for it to hurt like a bitch.

"AAAHH! MASAAH!" I fell off the bed and Masato caught me (kind of more like he grabbed him before he hit the ground all the way) before my head collided with the tile floor.

"Ren?! Ren?! Nurse! Nurse! Please we need help! Nurse!" I heard Masato scream.

I was just about to pass out when I heard the nurses and doctor come in the room. I was hoisted on a bed and brought to some kind of room.

Then before I lost consciousness, I heard Masato whisper in my ear.

"T-this..is m-my fault...I'm s-sorry..p-please f-forgive me..." Was the last thing I heard before my world was turned into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ren: I died again?!

Ren-chan: No you idiot! Jeez..this happened to you! You should know what happens!

Ren: Nah..I don't remember...:/

Ren-chan: Figures...-_- anyway hope you all liked the story! Please review and I'll get chapter 4 up soon! Bye!

Ren: Bye...

Ren-chan: Oh shut up! You don't get a bye!

Ren: Meany!

Ren-chan: :P

Ren: -_-#

Ren-chan: Yeah bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War 4

**Hey people! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever!/XD I've just been trying to live a life here but other than that I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!;D (chap 5 will be up soon after chap 4 so make sure to keep on reading!;D)**

The room was quiet and a certain strawberry blonde breathed in deeply. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. For now he just listened.

He could hear footsteps from out in the hallway. They were slow and grew quieter while they became more distant. He sighed.

Then the door opened and he could tell that two people had walked in and were now whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"Will he be alright?" He heard a voice that he instantly recognized asked. He could tell that the tone of the voice was very stressed and worried.

"I can't really tell...he's lost to much energy and he won't be able to move for a few days. I'd say that he'll have to stay here for a few months before he can be released..." The blonde cringed a little about the idea of staying in this dusty hospital for that long.

He could tell that Masato had sat down on a chair and he heard the bluenette sigh.

"Thank you for all that you've done..." He could just imagine the bluenette making a sad face.

"Just doing my job. Take care of yourself and get some sleep." Masato nodded before the doctor walked over to the door and opened it.

"Thanks...goodnight." The doctor walked out and closed the door quietly.

The room grew silent and was very dark except for the small lamp that was turned on. The window was open and let in a cool breeze that blowed over Ren's face. Masato watched Ren's peaceful expression.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ren felt Masato sit on the bed and brush his finger against Ren's cheek.

"Well...y-you could..give me...a-a kiss..." Masato jumped in surprise when Ren held his hand that was brushing against his cheek.

"I-I thought you were a-asleep?" Masa blushed and brought Ren's hand to his lips as he kissed it gently.

"I was..u-until you walked into the r-room...with the doctor." Ren was trying not to stutter but he was just to tired. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing slowly. The room was starting to get cold and he shivered.

"Cold?" Masato asked. Ren nodded. He let go of Masato's hand so he could close the window.

Masato came back over to the bed after closing the window and pulled the blankets over Ren more.

"That better?" Masato sat on the bed again and brushed some hair out of Ren's face and kissed his forehead. Ren smiled a little.

"Aw M-Masa-yan, your so c-cute..." Masato blushed and poked Ren's cheek. "I'm sorry, but you really are...cute."

"Like you haven't told me that before..." Masato smiled remembering all the times the strawberry blonde had called him cute.

"Hehe well...what can I s-say?" Ren made a small attempted smile.

"Your such a dork. Now get some sleep, you probably heard the doctor already but you've lost to much energy." Ren opened his eyes finally and looked over at Masato with a glazed expression.

"Ok...goodnight...and you get some sleep t-to." Ren smiled and layed back and closes eyes.

"Ok, goodnight."Masa layed down next to Ren on the bed and closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep instantly.

*hours later* Time= 2:26am

"Ren? Hey wake up...it's time to wake up you big dork...so wake up!" Ren recognized the voice but it didn't really register in his head. He heard more yelling and opened his eyes.

"Shh...Ittoki-kun you must be quiet, he needs to rest..."

"What the...h-hell?" He felt the bed going up and down and looked to see Ittoki and Cecil jumping gently on the bed. And Masato was sitting in a chair next to the window with a book in his lap.

"Ren-chan! Come on wake up!" Ittoki pulled on Ren's cheek gently.

"Ittoki leave him be." Masa said before setting his book down on a little table and going over to the bed.

Ren sighed and weakly pried Ittoki's fingers off his cheek and smiled.

"S-sorry guys...I c-cant get u-up...I h-have to stay in b-bed." Ren said sleepily. The two boys pouted and Masato nodded his head in agreement.

"He needs sleep and you two aren't helping with that..." Masa crossed his arms to show that he was a little annoyed with them.

"But Ren-chan! The doctor said a few days ago that you'd be able to leave!" Ittoki said while frowning. Masato rolled his eyes.

"Well now the doctor wants to keep him here longer because of the accident he had." Masato turned on a little lamp. Cecil thought for a moment before getting off the bed. He went over to a clipboard he saw that was hanging on a hook when they first walked into the room.

"Whatcha got there Cesshi?" Ittoki looked at the clipboard that Cecil was now holding and read a few words.

"Huh?! Another few months?! That'll take forever!" Ittoki shouted. Ren cringed a little at how loud Ittoki was talking and rolled over slowly to try and go back to sleep.

"Ittoki don't yell so loud..." Masato sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat in it.

"Oh sorry..." Ittoki rubbed the back of his head.

"Ren?" Cecil walked over to the other side of the bed where Ren was facing and saw that the strawberry blonde had already fallen asleep.

"Ren-chan?" Ittoki went over by Cecil and smiled at the sleeping blonde.

"Let him sleep, ok guys?" Masato said as the two boys nodded.

Cecil went toward the door and opened it slowly and Ittoki followed.

"Night Ren-chan..." Ittoki said quietly before slipping through the door and closing it.

"Those two really are a ruckus." The bluenette smiled and kissed Ren's cheek. "Goodnight..."

*somewhere else in the hospital*

"Will he get better?" A man said.

"It's hard to tell at the time...at this stage he might not be able to walk for the rest of his life...that or we can do surgery." A man wearing a doctors coat said while writing some medical information down on some documents.

"Is there anything else you could do besides surgery?" The man said while crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jinguji but there is nothing else that'll really help him." The man in the coat walked away without saying another word.

Seiichiro rubbed his temple. "Damnit." He walked off in the direction of Ren's room and stopped when he was in front of the door.

He heard talking and was about to open the door when to people came walking down the hall. One was taller than the other and the shorter one wore a hat.

"Uh who're you?" The taller one asked. He looked about the age of 17 and had green eyes. He was also wearing glasses and was holding a gift basket in his left hand.

"I'm Seiichiro Jinguji...I'm Ren's older brother." The other boy walked up to Seiichiro and looked like as if he was examining him.

"Hmm...well you do look like Ren...what do you think Natsuki?" The short blonde said to his friend but was still looking at Seiichiro.

"He does bare a lot of resemblance to Ren-chan..." The blonde with glasses smiled and stretched out his hand.

"Hello I'm Natsuki Shinomiya and I'm one of Ren's friends and band mates." Seiichiro hesitated before shaking the smiling boys hand. The other boy with the hat glanced at his friend before saying...

"And I'm Syo Kurusu...I'm also one of Ren's friends and bandmate." He leaned against the wall.

"Are you here to see Ren?" Seiichiro asked as the shorter one nodded. The boy with glasses replied.

"Yeah we came to give Ren-chan a get well soon basket!" The taller one held out the basket to show it to Seiichiro.

"Yeah...so come on Natsuki We better hurry before visiting hours are over..." Syo said before making his way over to the door and opening it slowly and quietly. Natsuki followed along with Seiichiro who was still a little bit hesitant.

"Well don't just stand, there come on..." Natsuki gestured with a wave of his hand to Seiichiro.

"I'm coming." Seiichiro walked inside of the room and closed the door quietly as to not wake the sleeping blonde and stood by the curtain. Natsuki and Syo went over by Masato who had been sleeping.

"Wh-what're you guys doing here?" The bluenette yawned. Natsuki smiled at Masa's cuteness and replied.

"We came here to give Ren-chan a get well soon present." The tall boy whispered while placing the basket on the little side table by the bed. Syo stood behind Masato and was looking at Ren while Natsuki went to the other side of the bed and sat down on it.

"He seems better." Syo said while taking something out of his pocket and placing in Ren's hair.

"Syo-chan that's so mean!" Natsuki whispered. Syo just smiled mischievously at the little clip on bow he put in Ren's hair and turned to leave.

"Come on Natsuki...lets get going...and hey Masa we can give ya a ride if you want." The short boy offered.

The bluenette nodded thankfully and got out of the chair and gave Ren a kiss on his cheek before saying 'I love you, goodnight' and turned to leave with the other two teenagers. Before he walked out of the room he stopped at Seiichiro and stared at him intensely.

"Why are you here?" The bluenette asked as Seiichiro stood up and looked down at Masato from the obvious difference in their hight.

"I came here to check up on how much trouble this little brat has caused and how much it'll cost..." Seiichiro stared back at the boy as Masa glares at him.

"Don't touch him. And don't call him a brat." Masato said before walking out and leaving the hospital for the day.

After Masato had closed the door, the room became unbelievably silent. Seiichiro tched at the situation and went over to Ren's bed and watched the slow breathing of his younger brother as his chest went up and down slowly.

"I can't believe this..." He sat down on the side of the bed and took the hair pin that Syo had clipped in Ren's hair out and placed it on the side table near the basket. "Why did everything have to be this way?" He was beyond ferious. He was thinking..._'Why does he have to be so stupid? Why does he have to always do the best he can? Why is he so much better than me? Why does he even exist?!'_

Seiichiro's face had turned red by now from so much anger._ 'Why? I just don't understand why...why I love him so much.'_

"Mmn..." Seiichiro snapped out of his daze and looked immediately towards Ren's pain contorted face.

"S-Sa..." Ren groaned. Seiichiro figured he was talking in his sleep. And that he was talking about the Masato person who'd been in here earlier.

"S-Seii...S-Seii..." Seiichiro's eyes widened at what he'd just heard. _'What did he say?'_

_"Seii-Seii! Zu-Zu! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Ren yelled as he ran after his older brothers._

_"Come on Ren! Yer gonna hafta run faster than that to catch us!" His oldest brother Suzuku yelled back._

_"Yeah catch us if you can Ren!" Seiichiro yelled as him and Suzuku ran faster._

_"Wait! Wait!" Ren yelled as he started to lose sight of the two older boys. He stopped running and looked around. "Guys?!" He yelled. He started trembling in fright as he walked around the big garden that they'd decided to play tag in that day._

_"U-uh..." Ren didn't know the garden that well and had gotten lost and was left alone by his brothers. He ended up being alone in the garden till night had came and the entire household had gone looking for him._

_"Ren-san! Where are you?!" Nana yelled. She was the main care taker and babysitter for the three boys and she'd been sent to look in the garden. Seiichiro and Suzuku had gone with her to try to help find their little brother as well._

_"Ren-san!" She yelled again but with no response._

_"Ren!" Both boys were holding her hands. Since at night the garden had a scary feeling to it. They felt bad for leaving their young brother out here alone and they got scorned for it as well._

_"Ren-san!" Nana yelled one last time before she heard a quiet noise._

_"Ren-san?" She turned a corner and saw the little 6 year child crying while sitting on one of the benches that were placed around the garden._

_"N-na..na?" He looked up at the maid who'd he had been cared for and loved by so much and ran to her as she hugged him closely. "Nana!"_

_She smiled gently as she picked up the little boy and along with the two others and made their way back to the house._

_"Shh...it's alright, Nana won't let go of you." Ren buried his face in her shoulder as his cries started to die down and he slowly fell asleep._

Seiichiro remembered that memory all to well. The punishment he'd gotten from his father along with Suzuku had been terrible and they'd been stuck in their rooms for a whole month. Only to come out to use the washroom and to eat breakfast and dinner.

"..." He didn't like that memory. He always felt regret from that memory. The regret of leaving Ren behind in that garden. To fend for himself and to be scared to death, must've been a terrible feeling. Seiichiro's jaw tightened at the feeling of being alone and scared.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he brushed his fingers through Ren's hair. He smiled. 'It feels like moms' he thought.

"Please forgive me Ren." He said as he got off the bed and headed to the door and walked out quietly before shutting it.

END!

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! What will happen next in this terribly written fanfic?!XD**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE! And give me some pointers to! I could use some!;D**

**Till next time!XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Love and War 5

**Hello there! Thanks for waiting patiently for chapter 5 and I finally have it up! I'm not super sure where I wanna bring this story but don't worry I will finish it no matter what!XD**

**WARNING: character death, yaoi, and lots and lots of sadness!D'X\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince-sama or the characters!(wish I did but I don't!)**

**Hope you enjoy!;D**

The hospital closed for the night as Seiichiro made his way to his car. He was thinking about questions that he'd want to ask himself, but some he just couldn't find the answer to.

He sighed. "Why is this so confusing?" He unlocked the door to his car and got in and started the engine.

He was about to drive off before- **BAM! **The hospital went up in smokes and Seiichiro stared in utter terror at the big building.

"REN!" He got out of his car and ran toward the building. He went through the front doors as nurses and doctors were running out with some patients along with them.

"REN!" He yelled again. He went towards the elevator but changed his mind and took the stairs instead.

Ren's room was on the 3rd floor and the explosion had happened on the 5th floor. At least that's what Seiichiro concluded.

He panted as he jumped step after step and finally made it to the floor that Ren was on. He opened the door and sprinted toward Ren's room.

"REN!" He went down a hall but then skidded to a stop as the ceiling caved in and flames went everywhere.

"Damnit! Ren! Where are you!" He shouted not expecting to get an answer. He went down another hall that hadn't gone up in flames and saw a nurse.

"Hey are you alright?!" He went toward her. She looked fine except for the smoke and dust on her clothes but she looked utterly horrified.

"I'm fine but we need to get all the patients out!" She pointed to a room that Seiichiro could see that the door had been jammed and some kids were trapped inside.

"Ok lets get them out of there!" Seiichiro said before looking around and finding an emergency axe.

He picked it up and walked over to the door and started to hammer it to get it open.

He finally busted it open as the patients ran out to the nurse and hugged her.

Seiichiro could tell that they had to be around 10 years old and some were wearing regular clothes while others wore hospital shirts.

"Come on everyone follow me!" Seiichiro called out to the nurse who had started to make her way to the elevator.

"Wait! Use the stairs! They're safer!" The nurse waves to Seiichiro telling him that she got his message and went to the stairs.

"Good now where's Ren?" He whispered to himself as he made his way through the wreckage and to the room that Ren was in.

"Ren?! Hey Ren?! Can you hear me?!" Seiichiro shouted. He could hear some faint breathing from the other side of the door and with axe in hand slammed the door open.

"REN!" Seiichiro went to the bed and saw that Ren only had a few cuts and bruises but other than that he seemed fine.

"S-Seii...S-Seii..." Ren managed to say but then started to have a coughing fit from all the smoked he'd inhaled. Seiichiro sighed in relief but then shook Ren's shoulder a little to try to wake him up.

"Ren! You gotta wake up now! Please get up!" He shook Ren's shoulder a little more and Ren shot up in shock.

"Ggah!" Ren screamed from pain. He layed back down and looked to Seiichiro.

"S-Seii...chiro?" Ren said weakly. "What're you-.."but then Ren saw the flames coming from behind the door. "What the hell?!" He screamed as the flames grew bigger and bigger.

"Seiichiro!" Ren screamed in fright. Ren didn't like fire at all. He had been terrified of it ever since Nana had died in a house fire. Seiichiro thought for a moment.

'Is this how he felt when he was in that garden alone?' He then snapped back to reality as he heard Ren crying in fear.

He new Ren was scared beyond belief, or else Ren would never ever cry in front of his older brother. Seiichiro grunted as he picked Ren up (bridal style) and brought him to a corner of the room and sat with him.

"Shh... It's alright...Seii-Seii is here." Seiichiro whispered as Ren was shaking against his chest.

"S-Seiichiro...I'm s-sorry...I've  
c-caused you so much t-trouble." Ren said while still crying. "I'm such a nuisance! why am I even alive?!" Seiichiro hesitated before combing his fingers threw his trembling little brothers hair and says...

"Your alive to make music and to make people happy." Seiichiro said while Ren stared at him.

"But you hate me! You've always hated me! You said I was a brat and a no good trouble maker! You said that I was nothing more than a pawn for the company, a tool! That's why I'm sorry for causing everyone so mush stress!"

"No...it's me who should be sorry...I've caused you a lot of pain and I regret what I've done back then and now. I'm sorry Ren...I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with that much pain and sorrow." Ren cried and hugged his older brother tightly as the flames grew bigger.

Seiichiro didn't know what to think at the moment.

_'Are we gonna die now?'_ Seiichiro then heard the faintest noise and looked down at Ren. The youngest of the two had started to quietly hum the song that their mother had made for him. What Seiichiro didn't know was that the song was actually made for all of them, but their mom wanted Ren to finish it and sing it to them one day along with their father.

"Ren...it's beautiful..." Seiichiro smiled. Ren smiled to and buried his face in his brothers chest.

"I-it was..from mom." Seiichiro was shocked but quickly recovered and rested his chin on Ren's head.

"Ren close your eyes." Ren looked up in confusion.

"W-what? What d-do you mean?" Seiichiro looked at Ren and smiled reassuringly.

"Just close your eyes and don't open them ok?" Ren still confused clung onto his brothers shirt. "I promise we're gonna get out of here but you have to trust me and close your eyes." Ren nodded and closed his eyes.

Seiichiro sighed and looked at the ceiling which had gone up in colors of red and orange and the black smoke which had been choking the life out of them.

"Don't worry...I will protect you. You won't ever be alone...Ren."

**END!**

**Hahaha! Another cliffhanger!XD (I know I'm cruel...;) I'll get chap 6 up soon and sorry about the stuff with the whole character death. Honestly, I don't know if I can make a character die...:/ but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Till next time!;D(and sorry for short chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and War 6**

**I completely hate myself right now! Your all gonna hate me after you read this.../:3 Hope you Enjoy!;D**

Quiet.

'What happened?' Ren opened his eyes slowly. The light in the room was very bright and it hurt his eyes. He sighed and he rubs the bridge of his nose to help himself wake up.

"Ah man..." His headache had started right when he woke up and now it was banging against his skull as if it was going to break out. Ren sat up as his eyes started to adjust to the light and he looked around the unfamiliar room.

'This isn't my room...' He thought as he looked outside the big window that had been to the left of the bed. He could see the traffic in the streets that were about 1 story down and the parking lot of wherever he was that was almost empty.

"What is this place?" He looks around the room again. "This doesn't even look like a hospital."

The hospital room he'd stayed in had been decorated nicely. With light tan painted walls and white tile floors along with small paintings sitting on a little table. And of course a vase of flowers that were supposed to be on the side table.

But this room didn't look anything like that. The walls were pure white and instead of tile, the floor was carpet and instead of a side table, there was no table.

Ren was confused about all this. 'Why am I here and not at the hospital? I don't get it, what happened?'

Just then the door to the room opened. Ren looked over to see who it was and smiled widely when he saw his beloved Masato come over to his bed and hug him tightly.

"Masato...I missed you so mu-.." But Ren was cutoff when he heard the slightest sounds of sobbing come from Masato's lips.

"Your'e alright." Masato said while tears streamed down his face. Ren was even more confused.

"Of course I'm alright... and why are you crying Masa?" Ren wiped Masato's tears away with his thumb and kissed the bluenettes cheek. Masato was a little shocked to find out that Ren had forgotten what'd happened the previous night.

"You..don't remember?" Masato ask as Ren thought for a moment.

"Was it someone's birthday?" Masato shook his head and Ren thought for a while longer before shrugging.

"I give up, so tell me what happened yesterday?" Ren smiled and Masato then cleared his throat before he started to explain.

"Ren..this might shock you." Ren just got even more confused that he-(ren: ok yeah I was confused! We get it!) Masato sat back at the end of the bed as he explained what had happened last night.

"Ren...the hospital caught fire last night while you were still inside." Ren's face went into shock as his eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly.

"W-what..." Masato continued.

"Your brother Seiichiro happened to still be in the parking lot at the time and had ran back inside to get you." Masato let a few more tears roll down his face. "He'd saved a few kids before getting to your room." Masato took in a shaky breath as he continued to tell Ren what'd happened. "When he finally got there you were unharmed but you were coughing."

Ren was by now shaking and was staring at the white sheets that have been covering his waist down. He then looked to Masato who hadn't finished talking but couldn't continue as well as even talk as he started to sob.

"B-but then..Masa..." Masato looked up from his hands to Ren. "W-What happened to S-Seiichiro?" Masato went to lay down next to Ren and hug him.

"H-he's...he's..." Masato stuttered. Ren was staring up at the ceiling as Masato struggled to get the one word out of his mouth.

"He's what Masa?" Ren ask as he tried to stay as calm as possible.

"H-he's..." Masato breathed in before saying the one word. "Gone...he's..g-gone."

Ren lost it. Ren screamed from the top of his lungs and started to sob loudly.

"No! He can't! No! God no!" He sobbed as he grabbed his head tightly. "Please no..." Masato hugged Ren and brushed some hair from his face.

"Shh...calm down...don't cry..." Masato tried his best to shush Ren down. And he only managed to get him down to quiet sobs as Ren kept muttering his oldest brothers name over and over again.

"W-why...S-Seii S-Seii..." Then the door opened revealing what looked like an older version of Ren but with darker hair and his eyes were a darker blue as well.

Masato knew who it was. He'd been to all the company party's and had seen this guy plenty of times to know who it was.

"Suzuku..." Masato muttered. Ren, still sobbing, was clinging to Masato's shirt as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Geez...Ren. First time I come and visit and you look like a total reck." Suzuku showed the smallest smile and walked over and sat on the bed but not looking at Ren who turned away form Masato to look at his second older brother. Ren was a little shocked to see his brother. They haven't talked ever since Suzuku moved out of the house.

"S-Su..zuku?" Ren sniffled. Ren didn't know what to say. He hasn't seen Suzuku in forever and all of a sudden he shows up like this? Out of no where?

"Ren..." Ren jumped a little at the shock of Suzuku calling his name.

"W-wha..what?" Ren asked as Suzuku turned to face him.

"I'm sorry..." Suzuku hugged Ren. Ren was a little surprised but soon wrapped his arms around his older brother and cried his heart out.

"Why! Why did he save me?! Seii!" Ren sobbed. A few tears rolled down Suzuku's cheeks as he listened to his little brother cry his dead brothers name. He combed his fingers through Ren's hair as Ren continued to cry.

"He saved you cause your...special Ren...your special. And your bright, and your music is beautiful." Suzuku smiled and Ren hugged him tighter.

"B-but..I miss..him." Ren muttered softly as he started to cry himself to sleep in Suzuku's arms.

"Shh..just get some rest Ren..." Suzuku kissed the sleeping blondes forehead after he layed Ren down in the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Thank you." Masato said as Suzuku stood up and went to the door. He turned to look at Masato and rolled his eyes.

"Your thanking me? Why?" Masato shrugged.

"For being there for him I guess. He's been so upset. I don't think he'll ever get...better." Suzuku looked at Ren who was sleeping soundly with his face towards the window.

"Heh...someone's gotta get his ass back in shape." Suzuku smiled and turned to Masato.

"Think you can do that for me?" Masato nodded as Suzuku took one last glance at Ren before leaving the room and closing the door. Masato sighed and smiled at Ren.

"You have a nice family." He whispered and gave Ren a kiss on his cheek before Masato also left the room.

*~*At Ittoki and Tokiya's dorm*~*

"Tokiya...I know your mad at him but you both need to talk." Ittoki said. The two had been arguing about this ever since the hospital fire.

"Well to damn bad. I don't wanna see that bastard." Tokiya said as he went back to doing his school work. Ittoki was standing behind Tokiya who was sitting in a chair and doing some homework at his desk.

"Tokiya...if you don't do this..." Ittoki took in a breath. "Then you'll always regret that you never had the chance to." Tokiya stopped and turned to face Ittoki. The two of them had been dating again and it turned out to be a misunderstanding with the whole thing but that didn't change the fact that Tokiya still hated Ren for punching him.

"Tokiya..." Tokiya flinched at the tone that Ittoki used to call his name. "You two were best friends. It was only a misunderstanding. Ren was only protecting me so please, just talk to him." Tokiya thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I have a feeling that I'm already gonna regret talking to him." Ittoki smiled and took Tokiya's hand and dragged him out if the room.

Tokiya was confused. "Ittoki where are we going?" Ittoki looked behind his shoulder smiling then stopped walking and faced Tokiya.

"It's a surprise..." Ittoki smirked while planting a kiss on his nose, then grabbed his wrist again. "So come on!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes but smiled at the goofiness of his boyfriend and allowed Ittoki to pull him the whole way.

They both walk down the hallway just when they see Natsuki and Syo walk out of their room.

"Oh! Hey Natsuki! Hey Syo!" Ittoki waves and Tokiya stands there. Natsuki smiles and waves back while Syo smiles to.

"Hello you two! Where are ya going at this time of the day?" Natsuki asks.

"We're gonna go see Ren at the hospital. And him and Tokiya are gonna talk about the whole punching Tokiya in the face thing." Tokiya rolled his eyes and Syo just nudged Tokiya's shoulder.

"You big softy." Syo giggled. Tokiya grunted and crossed his arms.

"Whatever..." Tokiya started to walk off down the hallway again and the other three followed.

"So what ya got there Natsu?" Ittoki looks down at the little bag in Natsuki's left hand. Natsuki held it up and takes something out of it.

"It's a present that I'm giving to Ren-chan for his birthday today..." Natsuki opens the little box that he's holding and reveals to Ittoki that it's a bracelet that is made up of 7 different colored pendants attached to it. Ittoki stares at in ah.

"Wow...it's so pretty! And it has all of the bands colors on it." He looks at it again. "And they're in order!" Ittoki laughs and jumps up in happiness. "He'll love it Natsuki!"

Natsuki jumps up in glee and hugs Ittoki. Tokiya and Syo just stand there watching the whole scene and start to walk again as the other two hyper teens follow them from behind.

Syo looks at Tokiya. 'Geez..he looks like crap.' Syo thought as he noticed that Tokiya had bags under his eyes and he looked way to skinny. Tokiya noticed Syo and looked over to him.

"Is there a problem?" Syo flinched but shook his head.

"No. You just look like you got hit by a truck." Tokiya looks confused. Syo rolls his eyes.

"Don't deny it Tokiya, I can see the bags under your eyes and I'm guessing you haven't been eating well either." Syo pokes Tokiya's thin and empty stomach and Tokiya grunts out in pain.

"Well, am I right?" Tokiya rolls his eyes and just keeps walking as Syo frowns but doesn't say anything else.

"Just don't worry Otoyan..." Syo turns to Ittoki who is talking to Natsuki as they walk behind Syo and Tokiya.

"..." Tokiya stayed silent for the rest of their walk to the hospital. As they arrived Ittoki smiled widely. And Natsuki hugged him while Ittoki yelled.

"Yay! Finally we'll get to see Ren-chan!" Ittoki and Natsuki ran to the doors as Tokiya and Syo walked slowly.

"Don't run inside guys!" Syo yells to them. The two hyper boys turned around apologizing before walking inside quietly. The other two boys rolled their eyes as they walked inside. It smelled like chemicals in the sanitary hospital as it made Tokiya cringe.

"It smells weird in here..." Syo said. Tokiya went up to the front desk and asked the nurse what room Ren was in.

"You said it was a Ren Jinguji correct?" She asked as she typed some things on her computer.

"Yes, last time I checked he should be in room 14." The other three boys came over and were standing behind Tokiya.

"I'm sorry but we do not have a Ren Jinguji in our database..." She exclaimed. The four boys eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Syo stepped up. "He was brought to this hospital after an accident he had. He has to be here." Tokiya, Natsuki, and Ittoki looked at the nurse hopefully.

"Well there is one place he might be..." She said raising a finger before typing on her computer. "Ah yes here he is."

Tokiya looked over the desk at her computer.

"He's been moved to our outer facility clinic for recovery. He should be in room 37 and that's in the recov dormitory." The guys liked at her in confusion. She smiled.

"How about I give you a ride there..." The four boys nodded.

"Thank you. That would be a great help." Ittoki smiled and they followed the nurse out of the building to a small bus like vehicle.

"Get in. It's a little far so the ride might take a while." Tokiya nodded his head in understanding and gestured the others to get in. The nurse got in the drivers seat and started the engine. The ride took about 20 minutes and they drove up to this little cottage looking house but there was a sign that said 'Hospital 164: Recovery Treatment Center'.

"This way..." She gestured her hand to the front door. They all walked inside and the place was decorated nicely with beautiful paintings and some lovely plants. There were some patients sitting in the living room watching tv.

As they passed the gardens Tokiya saw a glint of orange hair.

"Ren!" Tokiya ran to the blonde that was sitting in a wheel chair and had a small blanket over his shoulders. He was in a little closed off patio that was surrounded by flowers of different kinds. Tokiya stood behind him, watching the blonde as he breathed slowly.

"Ren?" The orange haired boy didn't move. He was like a statue and he just continued staring at the flowers as bees came and went with their nectar.

"Ren. Hey Ren..." No answer.

"Damnit Ren! Answer me!" Tokiya went to kneel in front of Ren and looked up at the blue eyes of the boy.

"Ren-chan?" Ittoki walked up slowly and stood behind Ren. He looked at Tokiya who was still looking at Ren.

"Ren...hey say something...I can't apologize if you don-" he was cut off by the sound of sniffling. He focused more at the blonde and saw tears streaming down Ren's face. Tokiya saw the tired look in Ren's features and he new that something bad had happened so he stopped talking.

"Hey shh...it's alright." He hugged Ren. "We're all here for you..." Ren wrapped his weak skinny arms around Tokiya and sobbed.

"He's gone Tokiya! He's gone forever!" Tokiya knew who Ren was talking about. Tokiya had seen the news that terrible day and it had said that a middle-aged man had died trying to save his younger brother. That man being Seiichiro Jinguji, head of the Jinguji Business Company and older brother to Ren.

"I'm sorry Ren...I'm so sorry..." Tokiya buried his face in Ren's orange locks.

"Ren-chan..." Ittoki whispered as he hugged Ren from behind. Ren sobbed even more.

"Ikki-kun! He's n-never coming b-back!" Ren sobbed. Natsuki smiled sadly and joined in the hug to along with Syo who joined in as well.

"We're here Ren...we'll always be here." Tokiya whispered. Ren smiled a little.

"Thank you. I l-love you guys. Y-Your my family. Thank y-you for being h-here..." Ren sniffled.

"Don't worry Ren-chan, we'll always be at your side...so don't cry." Ittoki smiled brightly at his best friend.

"Ren! Where are you?!" Masato yelled. He had been looking for Ren after he hadn't seen the blonde in his room. "Ren!"

"Hey M-Masa, you d-don't need to shout..." Ren said quietly but getting the bluenettes attention.

"Ren! God don't just leave your room without telling me! You scared me half to death!" Masato walked quickly over to where the hug fear had just taken place.

"Hey Masa!" Ittoki and Natsuki hugged the bluenette tightly with big smiles on their faces.

"Ah Natsuki, Ittoki please let go..." The two let go and went back to Ren who was resting his head on Tokiya's shoulder.

"Hey Ren..." Masato kneeled in front of Ren and rested his dad on the blondes lap.

"Hey Masa..." Ren smiled weakly and took Masa's hand in his own.

"You feeling any better?" Masato smiled hopefully. Ren nodded.

"I feel a lot better...and even more better since everyone is here." The other boys crowded around and they all had another group hug.

"We'll always be here for eachother..." Ren whispered before falling asleep in the warmth of his family.

**END**

**Hey guys sooooo sorry that it took a lil longer to post this one! I wanted to make it a little longer this time so yeah. But with school starting it'll be a little harder to post and update some of my stories. I hoped you liked this chapter!;D Please Fav and Review!**


End file.
